parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's thirteenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast (Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US)) *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Annie *Clarabel (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Henrietta *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Tired Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Percy (Hard At Work Percy) Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Duck *Devious Diesel *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript (Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US)) *Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine's blue paint sparkled in a sunshine as he puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. (Thomas puffs along, pulling Annie and Clarabel) He was feeling very pleased with himself. (Thomas pulls into Elsbridge station where he meets up Percy pulling four freight cars and a caboose, Toby, Henrietta, three boxcars, and a caboose) *Percy: Hello, Thomas *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: You look splendid. *Thomas: Yes indeed. *Narrator: Boasted Thomas. *Thomas: Blue is the only proper color for an engine. *Toby: Oh, I don't know. I like my brown paint. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Percy: I've always been green. I wouldn't want to be any other color either. *Narrator: Added Percy. *Thomas: Well, well, anyway. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Thomas: Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Anyone knows that. (puffs away) *Narrator: Percy said no more. He just grinned at Toby. Later, Thomas was resting when Percy arrived. A large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal. (Percy arrives, hauling four empty cars, just to fill them up with coal) Thomas was still being cheeky. (a coal car is filled) *Thomas: Careful. *Narrator: He warned. *Thomas: Watch out with those silly cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! (another coal car is filled) *Narrator: Muttered the cars. *Thomas: And by the way. *Narrator: Went on Thomas. *Thomas: Those buffers don't look really safe to me. (Percy bumps into the buffers) *Narrator: The last load poured down. (the last load of coal pours down all over a surprised Thomas) *Thomas: (surprised) Help, help! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas (surprised) Get me out! *Narrator: Percy was worried, but he couldn't help laughing. Thomas' smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. *Percy: Ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Percy. *Percy: You don't look really useful now, Thomas. You look really disgraceful. *Thomas: I'm not disgraceful. *Narrator: Choked Thomas. *Thomas: You did that on purpose. Get me out! *Narrator: (Thomas is being cleaned while Bluebell and Lord of the Isles, double-headed, pull five red and yellow coaches past him) It took so long to clean Thomas that he wasn't it time for his next train. (Toby and Henrietta back up and couple to Annie and Clarabel) Toby had to take Annie and Clarabel. *Annie: Poor Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Annie to Clarabel. They were most upset. (Toby, Henrietta, Annie, and Clarabel leave) Thomas was grumpy in the shed that night. Toby thought it made a great joke, but Percy was cross with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose. *Percy: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Sir Topham Hatt's railway. *Narrator: (Thomas is coupled to Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth station) Next day, Thomas was feeling more cheerful, as he watch Percy bring his cars from the junction. (a tired Percy arrives, hauling four coal cars and a caboose) The cars were heavy and Percy was tired. *Driver: Have a drink. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Then you'll feel better. *Narrator: The water column stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. Suddenly, Percy found that he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. *Percy: Ooh! *Narrator: Wailed Percy. *Percy: Help! *(Percy falls into the deep coal) *Narrator: The buffers were broken and Percy was wheel deep in coal. It was time for Thomas to leave. He had seen everything. *Thomas: (puffs away, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Now Percy has learned his lesson too. *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. *Percy: I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: You do know that, don't you? *Thomas: Of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: And I'm sorry I teased you. Your green paint look splendid again too. In future, we're both be more careful of coal. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon